


The AFR Universe Timeline

by vivvav



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, The AFR Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivvav/pseuds/vivvav
Summary: I've written over 50 Persona fics that share continuity with each other. Since people have asked, here's what order they take place in.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	The AFR Universe Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a chronological timeline of the order stories take place in the AFR Universe, my personal Persona fanfic AU consisting of over 50 stories that are all canon to each other. The AU started with my first fic, “Amamiya Family Reunion” (hence AFR), written after I beat Persona 5 back in 2017, and is focused on character-based stories mostly taking place during and after the original version of Persona 5. Because of this, none of stories account for Persona 5 Royal and Persona 5 Strikers, and so neither of those games are canon to this AU. Persona 3 and 4 and their spin-offs are canon, and some stories even feature those characters, but since the bulk of my stuff is P5-based, I’ll be categorizing fics based on whether they take place before, during, or after P5.
> 
> Please note there may be some inaccuracies in this list. A lot of it is guesswork on my part, as I’ve rarely given these stories hard dates, usually just indicating a general amount of time before/after P5/another one of my stories. Some readers of mine used to maintain a timeline on TVTropes, but the mods of that website deleted it for not being in the proper spirit of what a timeline page is for. I’ve tried my best to make this as accurate as possible, but if you notice any mistakes, let me know and I’ll correct them. I don’t write fic nearly as often anymore, but I’ll try to keep this list updated as I produce new stories.

**Before Persona 5:**

[Good Cop, Bad Cop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135798): 2001

Once Upon a Time on Port Island, Chapter 2: July 29th, 2009 (Note: Chapter 1 is a framing device that takes place at a later date)

[Good Boy Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242392): May 2012

**During Persona 5:**

[Ryuji’s Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808441): May 2nd, 2016

[The President’s Interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839240): May 2016 (Post-Kamoshida Arc, Pre-Midterms)

[The President’s Investigation, Chapters 1-2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864935): May 2016

[For Want of a Crepe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227527): May 2016

The President’s Investigation, Chapter 3 First Half (All moments adapting scenes from the game): June 2016

[Strategy Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108576): June 2016

[The Top 5 Times Ryuji Sakamoto Fell Into a Lake,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082497) #4: June 2016

The President’s Investigation, Chapter 3 Second Half (Mementos Ride): June 2016

[American Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127197): September 9th, 2016

[Spirit of Rebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159597): September 2016

[Okumura Power Lifting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881667): October 2016

[The Garden of Earthly Delights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820394): November 2016

[Goro Akechi Falls Down the Stairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558019): November 2016

[Painting a Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921692): December 2016

[Her Sister’s Motives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117126): December 2016

[The Trickster’s World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254011): December 2016

[Alleycat, Chapters 1-2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500515): December 2016

Alleycat, Chapter 3: December 2016-February 12th, 2017

[The Days Between, Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846521): February 14th, 2017

The Days Between, Chapters 2-4: February-March 2017

[The Older Sister’s Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247966): March 2017

[Farewell to My False Self](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133571): March 20th, 2017

**Post Persona 5:**

[Amamiya Family Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897983): March 2017

[King of Thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349315): March 2017

[Tokyo Reunions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449869): April 2017

[Agent Hanamura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334616): Spring 2017

[Sakamoto Mother’s Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903740): May 2017

The Top 5 Times Ryuji Sakamoto Fell Into a Lake, #3: May 2017

[Distant Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975179): July 2017

[Confidant Roulette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027139): September 2017

[The New Adventures of Buchimaru-Kun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152163): Late 2017

[Like a Buchi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255631): Early 2018

[Like a Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412138): April 23rd, 2018

[The Detective’s Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039445): April 27th, 2018

[Boys and Queens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309721): Spring 2018

[Rock Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017327): Spring 2018

[Once Upon a Time on Port Island, Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570070/chapters/33668007): 2018

[Not in Front of Buchi-Kun!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746137): Summer 2019

[Buchi-Con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480731): 2021

[Cafe Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671707): 2022

[Untenable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143871): 2022

The Top 5 Times Ryuji Sakamoto Fell Into a Lake, #1: April 2023

[Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782818): 2023

[Police Department Intensive Martial Arts Boot Camp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002632): Summer 2024

[Baby Sakamoto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197637): August 25th, 2024

[Rules of Engagement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863706): June 20th, 2026

[Last Night Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993528): Late 2026

[Spirit Haze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879530): Late 2026

[The Amamiya-Niijima Family, Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683204/chapters/31430118): 2027

[The Shadows Linger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222200): 2027

The Top 5 Times Ryuji Sakamoto Fell Into a Lake, #5: May 2028

[Rainy Day Visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163853): 2029

[Tough Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091219): 2029

[Operation Bear Hunt:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929863) 2032

[Hanami’s Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942019): 2032

The Amamiya-Niijima Family, Chapter 2: August 12th, 2032

[Little Blonde Terror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527701): 2033

[Jean Takamaki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517924): 2034

[Child of the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579073): 2034

[The Old Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152336): 2035

[As You Wish, Takamaki-San](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121637): 2035

The Top 5 Times Ryuji Sakamoto Fell Into a Lake, #2: December 2036

[Old Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097681): January 28-February 4th, 2040

The Amamiya-Niijima Family, Chapter 3: 2042

[Sakamoto vs. Takamaki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484335): 2045


End file.
